A digital video recorder (DVR) is an electronic device or application software that records broadcast content in a digital format to a disk drive or other local or networked storage devices. Broadcast content is transmitted digitally through cable systems, satellite systems, the Internet, or “over the air” systems to digital tuners which are typically integrated into a DVR. Once the broadcast content from a provider (e.g., a cable system, satellite system, the Internet, or an “over the air” system) reaches the digital tuner and is decrypted (if required by provider), the broadcast content is able to be recorded by the DVR. The DVR saves the broadcast content as a file on a storage device.
Broadcast content can be interrupted by weather alerts, breaking news, or any number of other interruptions. Generally, a provider (e.g., a cable system, satellite system, the Internet, or an “over the air” system) has the capability to insert content or replace part of the broadcast content with content unique to a local broadcast station or system. Commonly, a local news, weather, or traffic report will interrupt the broadcast content so as to keep a viewer from seeing the original broadcast content. In an emergency, such as severe weather, the interruption may occur though the Emergency Alert System.